problemas con un saiyajin
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: luego de una traumatica batalla para gohan este decide ir en busca de las esferas, grande es su sorpresa al ser atacado por una bella chica nada mas llegar ahi (crossover gohanxkonjiki no yami)


**PRIMER CROSSOVER DE Dragon Ball Z y To Love Ru esto es subido tanto aquí como en la sección de To Love Ru y Dragon Ball Z solo para prevenir ojala y la disfruten oh y eh de avisar que esto es un GohanxYami (mis ideas raras no descansaran) sin más que decir disfrútenlo (rated T por una razón obviamente lemon: yaoming:) **

**Gohan tiene 12 años significa que esto pasaría un año después de la pelea de Cell**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo objetivo**

Una mañana como son todas, en casa de Yuki Rito; se infiltro como de costumbre Momo para poder acostarse con él, Mikan estaba alerta como siempre, y pues… Yami sobre volaba la ciudad en su nave-casa. A pesar de esto… algo raro pasaba, algo que nos llevaría a desembocar miles (vale no tanto) de problemas y nuevas aventuras en la ciudad.

—Este lugar… el radar ¿no se habrá equivocado?— Él amanecer llegaba tan hermoso como siempre, los rayos de sol resplandecían a su alrededor evitando la vista del joven que surcaba los cielos siguiendo su búsqueda. —… ¿Por qué las busco aún?...—freno manteniéndose en el aire mirando el aparato con dolor; un dolor causado por sus propias manos años atrás. —Ya no pueden volver, el tiempo ya paso ellos… ya no hay forma de que regresen. Porque después de todo… yo…—salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como algo se aproximaba hacia él, visualizo una nave no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

—Señorita Yami ¿está segura de este contrato por asesinato? ¿No planeaba matar a Yuki Rito?— la voz de la nave resonaba por el cuarto dentro de la misma mientras Yami transformaba su ropa en la de la escuela

—… Mis órdenes cambiaron y no tengo motivos para tratar de matarlo ya… es más un juego –sonríe un poco antes de que una alarma le alertara de la presencia de su objetivo actual. —parece que estoy de suerte, coloca las armas en función de ataque tratare de derribarlo antes de que se dé cuenta —se acercó al control de la nave en la que estaba y justo cuando vio al chico volando justo adelante el cual ya estaba volando más lento viendo cómo se disparaba un rayo no muy fuerte desde el vehículo; no le dio importancia y lo recibió de lleno sin resultados solo se giró y siguió, mucha seria su sorpresa al recibir un segundo disparo que lo dejo aturdido por unos instantes lo suficiente para que Yami se acercase, por el mismo reflejo el chico, que no dejaba mostrar su cara ante Yami puesto que una especie de capa negra con capucha lo tapaba, disparo una ráfaga de viento contra la nave rompiendo el vidrio. Esperando que eso le diese tiempo iba a alejarse pero de pronto Yami ahora con su ropa habitual salió volando luciendo sus alas blancas convirtiendo su mano en la típica hoja atacando sin éxito a él joven, su velocidad no era la suficiente dado a que el joven no recibía ningún daño.

—Muy bien no sé quién eres ni que quieres conseguir con esto pero será mejor que te alejes antes que…—para su mala suerte la chica logro acercar más la hoja rasgando la mejilla del chico y arrancando la capucha que llevaba. —… eso… es capaz de cortarme… ¿había algo en el mundo que fuese capaz de traspasar el cuerpo de un saiyajin? Ni la espada de Trunks podía… Trunks… —perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos paro en seco dejando intrigada a la chica, no sabía que el chico fuese tan joven, verle así le recordaba algunas cosas, una mirada de culpa e insatisfacción… como algo que experimento por si misma hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de ello reacciono antes del chico y recordando sus motivos clavo la hoja en el hombro izquierdo de él chico haciéndolo reaccionar… de una pésima forma. —Tu… ¿Qué rayos buscas con esto? —con enojo aumento su ki empujándola algo lejos de él. —no te he hecho nada y me atacas, solo busco las esferas del dragón si las quieres antes que yo entonces te las daré… mi deseo no servirá, y si no es por eso entonces explícate ni siquiera me conoces—

—… Son Gohan—

— ¿Qué?—

—tu nombre es Son Gohan, padres: Son Goku y Milk, eres un semi-saiyajin gracias a que tu padre es un saiyajin de raza pura… o al menos lo era, y además de eso conozco lo que hiciste y el por qué él ahora está muerto—al decir esto ultimó le apunto con su hoja desafiantemente

—… no… no es posible ni se te ocurra...—

—yo sé bien gracias a quien me contrato que tu—

Sintiéndose débil ante la situación se encorvo tapando sus oídos con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡CALLATE! —desesperado soltó un grito sin conseguir nada, en los labios de Yami se formó una sonrisa afirmando que lo que le dijeron era cierto

—tu… mataste a tu padre al igual que a tus compañeros en esa pelea que se dio hace un año contra el androide conocido como Cell—

En ese instante algo se rompió dentro de Gohan eso que debía permanecer calmado si no quería provocar que la sangre saiyajin resurgiera, ella lo provoco, y ella sabía el secreto que guardo a sus conocidos… ella debía morir ahora ¿no? … si le estorbaba era necesario que eso cambiase ¿verdad?... preguntas de la mente sin cordura actual de Gohan se hacían a cada instante lamentablemente para Yami eso significaba solo una cosa en cuanto a Gohan… la fase 2 estaba a punto de desatarse.

—bien basta de cha chara despídete —a punto de dirigir su cuchilla a el cuello de Gohan un grito ahogado salió de él mientras que soltaba gran parte de su ki resguardado mandando así a volar de nuevo a Yami la cual sin control de volar cayó al suelo lastimándose gravemente

—Desearas no haberte topado conmigo y el haberte informado de eso —re apareció junto a ella gracias al nivel de velocidad que le otorgaba la fase. —no me importa quien más lo sabe lo matare después pero ahora tu eres una inu… inu… inútil —la energía de pronto se le fue arrodillándose a un lado de ella, la falta de practica durante los últimos meses y el no usar esa fase lo dejo agotado instantáneamente regresando su mente a una forma más centrada. La miro como se trataba de mover adolorida, y la parte humana que aún le quedaba en su mente tuvo compasión por ella, la tomo en brazos y corrió inmediatamente hacia la primera casa que estuviera cerca, di tu si fue el destino, casualidad, o algo planeado pero esa casa era de…

— ¡aaaaaaah, maldición pervertido ¿no puedes tocar antes de entrar?!—

—p…pero si yo estaba aquí antes que tu Nana—

Si… la casa de Yuki Rito… este sería un día largo.

**Vale ¿qué les pareció?, si lo se será una idea rara pero oigan es un fanfic ¿quién dice que no se puede hacer lo que uno quiera?**

**Yami: regla 4 sección 7 del manual de moralidad **

**Yo: emmm O.o bueno… espero les gustase y chao n.n, ¿qué rayos haces yendo contra mí?**

**Yami: preguntaste solo respondí genio**

**Yo: aaagh vale tú ganas esta vez pero la próxima ganare y me compraras helado de vainilla**

**Yami: o apuesta de comida, vale taiyaki por 5 meses, pronto serás mío**

**Yo: ¬¬.**


End file.
